Our Decisions
by DavidxEmber
Summary: My name is Artemis Lorraine Crock. I am 17 years old. I've been dating Wallace Rudolph West for over two years. And everything was perfect. Now I'm pregnant. With twins. Someone please kill me! Final chapter/Epilouge posted. Now COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

"_This is bad. This bad. This is bad. This bad. This is bad. This bad_."

Wally just kept on repeating those three words over and over and over again. It was driving me insane! "_Shut up_!" I screamed, startling him. He looked as if he was a puppy an I'd kicked the living crap out of him. "I'm sorry but... Can you say anything else? Something besides "_This is bad_" please?" I begged him.

"What do you want me to say?" He scoffed. "We're seventeen. And as of- _oh, ten minutes ago_- we're seventeen and are going to have a _kid_ in 35 weeks Artemis!" He said, repeating the cold, horrible reality of our lives.

He was, _unfortenetly_, telling the truth.

As of ten minutes ago, we had just learned that I was pregnant. A damn five inch long stick just ruined our lives in a matter of three minutes. _Fuck me- oh wait, Wally already did_.

_That's why we're in this mess_.

Everything before was fine- _perfect actually_! Dad is currently rotting away for the rest of his life in Belle Reve. Jade is off in some random place, not bothering me, Mom, or my friends. Me and Roy are on... _Accepting_ terms. And me and Wally have been happily dating since New Years Day of 2012- _that's over two years ago_. Which is... _716_ days _longer_ then _EVERYONE_ thought we would last.

_Now we're having a baby? Fuck!_

"Well you can say something else! You're smart! You know words!" I cried, fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to flow freely. "Artemis! Please don't cry!" Wally begged me, running the short distance that was between us, before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"We could always hide it." I mumbled into his chest. "What? No! We can't! We have to tell the League so they'll stop sending you on missions so we don't have to worry about you and the baby getting hurt." Wally said.

"_Embryo_. It's an embryo for another couple weeks, then it gets called a called a _fetus_. Then once it's born it gets called a _baby_." I couldn't help but correct him.

"How could this have happened?" I groaned, pulling away. "_I'm on the pill, if there's no condom then we don't have sex, and I always take the morning after pill just in case_. What went wrong?" I asked. I sat down on my bed, starring up at him. "_Universe hates us_." He shrugged.

"So who do we tell first? My folks or your Mom?" Wally asked, sitting beside me. "_I want to keep it_." I blurted out. Wally was silent, processing what I had said. _Oh no. He didn't want the baby. He was going to break up with me because I want the ba-_

The next thing I knew, was that Wally had pulled me in for a kiss, his hands pressed against the back of my head. I clutched his shirt between my fists, bringing him closer as he depended the kiss. I pulled away, resting my forehead against his, before it could go any further.

"_I love you_." Wally told me.

"_I love you too_."

"So who do we tell first?" He asked. "Maybe we should confirm the pregnancy first. I don't wanna tell the team, then just have the test be a false positive." I muttered. "So how late are you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Three weeks, more or less."

"Three weeks?" He yelped.

"I've been really stressed lately because of missions and school and graduating this year! And when I'm stressed I'm late! But this time I was late and sick. So I took a test." I cried. "What time is it?" Wally asked. _Wow. Great way to change the subject, Baywatch._

"Noonish." I shrugged. "C'mon, I know a clinic in Steel City that does appointments for free." He said, scooping me into his arms and running from my home in Gotham to the clinic he mentioned in Steel City.

* * *

_Why was I so nervous_?

It's just an appointment to confirm what the pregnancy test had told me and Wally. Nothing too... _Major_. A couple of blood tests done, an ultra sound, a possible prescription for prenatal vitamins and other pills I'll need to take during the next eight or so months of hell Wally caused for me.

_Okay_.

Technically it's _not all his fault_. I blame my _birth control, his condoms_, and _the morning after_ _pill_ for not doing the damn job they were created for;

_To prevent girls like me (teenagers) from getting knocked up_.

"Artemis Crook? Dr. Peters will see you know." The nurse at the front desk said, pronouncing my last name _wrong_. "It's _Crock_. Not _Crook_. _Crock_. Like _cock_ but with an _'R'_." I hissed, as me and Wally followed another nurse to the exam room.

Dr. Peters reminded me of Black Canary: _young, blonde, smart, and really pretty_.

"So Artemis, can you tell me why you're here?" She asked. Why would she ask? This is a pregnancy clinic! The _only_ reason why I'm here is because my _horny_ boyfriend got me _pregnant_!

_I wanted to say that, but I didn't._

"The test came out positive. We just want to make sure it was right before we told our friends and family." I said.

"Alright. Can you tell me when the first day of your last period was?" She asked. "_Christmas_." "That would make you six weeks and four days. Could you please lift up your shirt while I get the ultra sound machine ready?" She requested.

I lifted up my shirt, revealing my flat, toned stomach. The gel was fucking cold against my skin, and Dr. Peters put a lot on me. She set the wand against my belly, rubbing it around the gel, as her, me and Wally stared at the screen.

Judging by the way she tensed up and the fact that I heard Wally mutter "_Oh my God_." I could tell that they seen something that I _didn't_.

"What's wrong?" I asked, expecting for Dr. Peters to tell me that the baby didn't have a heart beat or that there was something visibly wrong with it.

"_Honey, you're having twins_."

"_What_!" I yelped, sitting up.

"Twins. There's one amniotic sack and two embryos which means that you are having _identical twins_. Both heart beats are strong and healthy. Would you like to hear?" She asked. "Okay." I said.

I could hear them, clear as day. Two fast and steady heart beats. One was slightly slower then the other. Not enough to cause any alarm, but enough for me and Wally to be able to tell the difference.

"I'm putting your due date at _October 10th_." She told us, printing out the photos for us. We scheduled a second appointment for next month and left.

* * *

"Wally. I'm scared. About us having _twins_." I mumbled, as he dropped me off back home. "It'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Who do we tell first? Our family? The Team? Or the League?" I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist as I rested my head on his chest. "First the Team, then our parents. I'll ask Uncle Barry to tell Batman and the rest of the League." He told me.

"My Mom's gonna _kill me_."

"_Now why would I do that_?"

I gasped, pulling away from Wally, seeing my Mom in her chair near my doorway. Her eyebrow was raised with her arms crossed. I knew that look. That was her "_Tell me what's wrong or else_" look.

I _hate_ that look.

"I'm gonna go talk to my parents. Love you." Wally told me, kissing me. He said goodbye to my Mother before leaving out my bedroom window. I sighed, looking at my feet. _I refused to cry_. I was _not_ going to cry when I told my Mom that her _only_ child that she was _proud_ of was 17 and pregnant with _twins_.

"_Mom... We need to talk_..."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the floor for what seems like eternity. "_Artemis Lorraine Crock_. _Tell me what's wrong before I run over your foot with my chair_." Mom said, slightly joking. "It's on Jade's bed, under the pillow." I mumbled.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled her chair over to the bed, tossing the pillow aside. I heard her gasp as she seen the bright white stick against the pale yellow sheets of the bed.

"_Artemis_..." She sighed, scooping up the test.

"_Mom I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I was on the pill and we always used condoms_!" I blurted out, finally allowing myself to cry, something I had wanted to do for nearly four hours.

"Ssh. It's okay _tính yêu_. _Don't cry_." She cooed. She rolled over to me, taking my hands in her own. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?" She asked softly. I sighed, my breath slightly shaky.

_If there was ever a time to tell her I was having twins, it was now_.

"Do you wish to give it up for _adoption_?" She asked, guessing. "No I'm keeping _them_." I said, quickly. "_Them_?" She asked. "Yes Mom; _twins_." I smiled lightly. She gasped lightly, before smiling back at me.

* * *

After telling Mom everything I know about my pregnancy and that me and Wally are keeping the babies, I headed over to the Cave hoping to see if Wally was there.

_He isn't_. But M'gann, Zatanna, and Benjamin _are_.

_Benjamin_ is Meg and Conner's _son_. He just turned five months. In fact, he was born on their two year anniversary. It was actually pretty hilarious. Ben's basically a tiny infant sized Conner, and everybody loves the little chubby butt to death.

_Especially me. Gosh he is just so cute_!

Then the thought hits me. I'm going to get two. In just eight months me and Wally are going to get _two babies_. _Not one- two_.

"_I'm pregnant with twins_." I blurted.

Zatanna and M'gann looked up at me, eyes wide. "If this some joke I swear I'll cut you Artemis!" M'gann threatened. "Not a joke. Went to the doctors today. There are two babies!" I sighed, clasping my hands together.

"I'm due in _October_."

"Holy shit. Does your Mom know? Does Wally know?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah they know. Wally's telling his parents now." I said.

"**_Recognized Kid Flash B03_**." The computer announced. "Did you tell your parents?" I asked, as he rushed into the room. "Uh huh. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris too. Barry said he would tell Green Arrow for you." Wally said, going to the fridge to grab himself a bottle of iced tea.

"**_Recognized Flash 06. Recognized Green Arrow 12. Recognized Black Canary 13. Recognized Batman 02_**."

Jesus is everyone in the League coming to the Cave?

Me, Wally, Zatanna and M'gann got up and went to the Zeta Tubes. When we got there, we seen The Flash taunting GA.

"C'mon Ollie! Hit me! Punch me in the face- _you know you want to_!" He said. "Barry! _Quit being a pest_!" GA groaned, crossing his arms. "I don't get what you see in Dinah? _She's not that great_." Barry scoffed.

_The next thing anyone knew, was that my mentor had punched Wally's mentor square in the jaw!_

"I apologize Dinah; it was the only way I could get Oliver to hit me." Barry apologized to Black Canary. "Speaking of me punching you, may I ask why you wante me to?" Ollie groaned, crossing his arms.

"_Oh Wally got Artemis pregnant_." Barry shrugged.

_I nearly pissed my pants, and by the way Wally tensed up, so did he._

"What!" Batman growled. Ollie just stood there, mouth gaping open like a fish. "Did wemention we're having twins?" Wally said, cringing slightly. "_Twins_?" Dinah asked. "Twins. We went to a clinic earlier today. Two embryos one sack, they're _identical_." I said, squeezing Wally's hand.

"Due date?" Batman asked. "_October tenth_." "Have you told your parents?" Dinah asked. "I was there when Wally told his folks." Barry said. "And I told my Mom. So that just leaves Kaldur, Robin, Superboy, and Rocket." I shrugged.

"Oh God! Wally, I just realized something! You never mentioned the twin thing to your parents!" Barry yelped. "What!" He cried. "You told me on the way here, but you didn't tell your Mom or Dad." He said.

"!"Wally yelled, running out the Zeta Tube, and leaving me alone.

_With an in denial Green Arrow._

_A nervous Flash._

_A shocked Black Canary._

_... And a pissed off Batman._

_Love you too, Wallace_!

**_Tính yêu= Sweet heart_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided on the following things for the twins (already):**

**Genders **  
**Full Names**  
**Appearances**  
**Birth weight/length**  
**Nursery Set Up**  
**Delivery (Natural/C-Section)**  
**Week they are born at (ex. 34 weeks)**

**That's a lot for this only being the third chapter huh?**

_**Rottenwraith: Wait- what? What are you talking about? Whendid that happen?**_

_**Youngtitansevolution: No I didn't stop writing "Secrets". I'm just having writers block. For some odd reason, whenever I have writer block for a long time I get these incrediably awesome ideas! ... For completely new stories. Thus, "Redemption", "Our Decisions", "Blush", "Mating", and "Cảm ơn mẹ. Cảm ơn cha. Bởi vì tôi muốn hình ảnh đó!" were born.**_

_**Yes... This happens to me A LOT!**_  


* * *

Once our parents knew that I was pregnant (_with twins_) they told us that they wanted to discuss the situation together privately.

So one Zeta Tube ride later, and my Mom is talking with Wally's parents in their kitchen while we wait patiently outside on the front porch.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" I asked, my head on his shoulder. "Dunno. They do know that we want to keep it- _them_. It's been six hours, you'd think I'd be used to saying "_them_" instead of "_it_" y'know?" He sighed. "Tell me about it. They're probably discussing living arragments and whether or not they'll force us to get married." I huffed.

"_Do you want to get married_?"

_Married_? When it came to my pregnancy, _literally the last thing_ on my mind was me and Wally getting married. The question wasn't if I wanted to marry him (_I already knew I did, I've known for a couple months now_.)

It was _when_ I wanted to marry him.

"_Maybe in a year or two_. But not right now. I don't wanna be a "_pregnant bride_"." I yawned. God what time is it?... _10:15_. Damn. It's been a very long day. When are they gonna decided on whatever it is they're discussing so I can go to bed?

_I'm pregnant; I need sleep!_

"Artemis? It's time to go home." Mom said, as Wally's Dad helped her off the porch. "Do you need any help getting home?" Wally asked. "Nah. Zeta Tubes aren't too far away. Plus it's a safe neighborhood." I shrugged, kissing Wally goodbye before I pushed my Mom home.

"So are you gonna tell me your decisions?" I asked, once we were a few blocks form Wally's house. Mom sighed. _Whatever it was, she knew that I probably wasn't going to like it._

"We decided that, since Wally needs to be there for you and the babies as much as possible, it would be best for you to move in with him and his parents until you have enough money for your own place." She said.

"_Mom, I can't leave you_! _You need me_!" I cried, stopping. I knelt down infront of her, my arms folded in her lap.

"I'll be fine. And I refuse to let you raise my _cháu_ in that crappy Gotham North apartment of ours. That is never going to happen." She said, taking my head in her hands.

"I'll be fine. Your Father is where he belongs- _in Belle Reve for the rest of his life_. You have nothing to worry about. And you can still visit. I'm a ten minute walk and a Zeta Tube away." She smirked, as I stood up, the side walk making my knees hurt.

"_But what about school_?" I asked, as we started moving again.

"That's entirely up to you. According to your due date, you'll deal with the majority of your pregnancy after you graduate. If you want to finish at Gotham Academy you can, and if you want to transfer to Keystone High you can. It's your choice." Mom explained.

Which do I choose? At Gotham Academy the work is harder, but I'll be able to check on Mom almost everyday on the way home. And Keystone maybe closer, but they only person I'll know is _Wally_.

"_Gotham Academy it is_."  


* * *

You never realize how much- _or in my case little_- stuff you have until you pack it all up. I managed to put all the stuff I planned to take with me (_clothes, books, photos, a few random knick knacks, toiletries, the 'Alice in Wonderland' poster, my arrows and quiver and bows_) in just _six_ medium sized boxes.

_I even took my old, faded green baby blanket my Mom made when she was pregnant with me. It'll have to be washed, of course._

"_Hey beautiful_."

I turned and saw Wally leaning against my open doorway. "Hey yourself." I smiled, placing the folded up blanket in the last remaining box, before taping it up. "Need any help?" He asked. "Yeah, grab one of the boxes and follow me." I said, picking up one as he grabbed another.

We walked down two flights of stairs to Wally's car, placing the boxes in the trunk. "I'm gonna need a new car. Cause there's no way in hell am I putting two babies in _that_ back seat." Wally said. "Yeah. Your car smells like _cheeseburgers and sex_." I joked, as we walked back up to my room. He snorted.

"Yeah. So is _this all your taking_?" He asked. "_This is all I have_." I corrected. "_Huh_. Thought you had _more_." He mumbled, grabbing another box. "Believe me, _so did I_." I scoffed, doing the same.  


* * *

Wally drove us from my old home to his home. We were in that Goddamn fuckinh car of his from _5 a.m. to 11 p.m._

"_I hate your shitty car_." I growled at him during the car ride. I think we were in _Virginia_ or somewhere.

He laughed, gently squeezing my knee. "I seem to recall you screaming the _loudest_ in my "_shitty car_"." He smirked. My cheeks turned red. One of the main places where wehad sex was his car, so I _didn't have to be quiet_. But surprisingly, his car _wasn't_ where I got pregnant.

_The couch at the Cave was._

"You're a _perv_!" I scoffed. He laughed, stopping at the red light. "I figured after being together for two years you would've acknowledged this earlier." He smirked.

"What do I see in you again?" I snarked, crossing my arms. "My good looks, charms, and _the eight inches in my pants_." He smirked. I let out a shaky breath. "_Pull over_." I ordered. "_What_?" He asked. "_Pull over. I'm still skinny_." I hissed.

It took him about four seconds to understand what I wanted.

_Sex_.

_I wanted sex_.

He found a dirt road that was on the side of the free way, driving about twenty yards into the woods, before putting the car in park. We moved to the back seat, Wally sitting down while I straddled his lap.

Our lips crashed together, tongues fighting for dominance. His hands pulled my sweater up over my head, tossing it to the floor. I moaned as his hands gripped my ass. His shirt was quickly gone, my lips trailing down his neck.

_**(Sorry guys, this is T rated! Trolololol! :P)**_  


* * *

It's been two weeks since I moved in with Wally. I was only eight weeks along, but I could already see a slight bulge forming over my stomach. I'll definitely be showing by twelve weeks. Ugh...!

I share a room with Wally. Thank God he's got two closets and a dresser with six drawers. Unpacking my things was pretty hilarious.

_"One of the closets is for you. I cleared out half of the medicine cabnet in the bathroom for you, and some of the bookshelf. How many drawers in the dresser do you think you'll need?" He asked, yawning as he ran a hand through his scalp._

_"Two. Three at the most." I shrugged, already putting my shirts and pants in the closet he had cleared for me. "Cool. I'll just stuff my boxers and socks together." He shrugged. "Wait, only two?" He asked. I nodded._

I surprised him at how little space I took up. I put my underwear on one side of a drawer and my socks on the other side, same with my tank tops and shorts.

It took me about an hour and a half to completely unpack all of my things into his room and bathroom.

_Nothing has really change in my pregnancy._

_Except my morning sickness has gotten worst._

Almost every morning between _three and five a.m_. I am bolting out of bed and running for the bathroom. And _eight times out of ten_ my hurling wakes Wally up. _He is so sweet_! If I wake him up, he'll get out of bed and hold my hair back for me. Then help me clean up when I'm done.

_God I love him. What did I do to get him?_

"So when's my next appointment?" I asked, buttoning up my Gotham Academy shirt as Wally stepped out of the shower. His bathroom is small, but luckily it's big enough for us to move around a bit.

"_Tuesday. March 2. 11:30 a.m_." He said, creepily, like a _robot_.

"Thanks. I can just skip school that day and hang out with you." I said, pulling my hair up into it's usual ponytail. "Two more months." Wally smiled, as he got dressed.

"Two more months till _what_?" I asked. "We learn the genders. Unless you wanna wait till the birth." Wally reminded me. "Oh God _no_! I wanna learn as soon as possible." I yelped.

"We gotta go. I'll see you at four." I said, kissing him goodbye before leaving for the Zeta Tubes.

Gotham Academy _wasn't_ happy about my pregnancy. But since I have a _3.9 GPA_ and more than enough credits to graduate (_I have 29, and the state requires you to have at least 24_), they let me stay in, as long as my pregnancy doesn't effect my school work.

It actually surprised a lot of people when I declined the chance to graduate early. But we were already almost halfway done with the semester when me and Wally found out that I was even pregnant, so I saw no point in graduating early.

Besides, I'll only be nineteen or twenty weeks along when school let's out. _So no worries_.

"Artemis! Hey Artemis wait up!" Barabra hollered, running up to me once I got onto school grounds.

Ever since Bette graduated last year, Barabra has been my go-to girl. In fact, besides _Bette_ and some weird creepy kid named _Dick_, Barabra is the _only_ person I talk to here.

"Yeah Barb?" I asked. "Is it true you're pregnant?" She asked. My entire face _paled_. "Oh my Gosh! You are! When are you due?" She asked, grasping my upper arms, a grin plastered on her face.

"Uh, October. I'm due in October- on the _tenth_. But since I'm having _twins_ I'll-" She interrupted me. "_Twins_? Whoa! Good luck! Do you know what they are?" She cried.

"No. I'm barely ten weeks along. But we do know they're identical." I smiled. "Oh congrats! I'll see you at lunch okay?" She said, running off, as I went to my first class in the opposite direction.  


* * *

I am now fourteen weeks today. Which means the following people (_women_) are dragging me and Wally baby furniture shopping;

His Mom, my Mom, and his Aunt Iris. Everyone else will come with us when we have to shop for clothes.

_Lord help us_.

We're at the store to pick out two cribs, a glider, a dresser, and a changing table. Everything else can wait until next month, when we learn the genders.

"C'mon Wally! Bye guys, see you in an hour, go have fun!" I yelled, dragging Wally by the arm deep into the store.

"You must really want to get this done and over with." Wally smirked, once we found the baby section. "Uh huh. Sooner we're done the sooner we can _eat_." I said, as we began to look at cribs.

We ended up picking two white sleigh cribs, a matching changing table, a dresser that had eight drawers, and a white glider with a matching foot rest.

The glider came with a white seat cover, but Iris knows where we can get a blue or pink one to replace it.

We spent about _$1,700_. The price made me nervous, but Wally's Mom told me _not too worry_; the price was actually cheap since we're having twins.

_It still didn't make me feel right though_.  


* * *

At seventeen weeks, just four days before we learned the genders, me and Wally decided to pick the baby names. After, _literally_, seven hours of debating, we finally picked out the names.

_Laura Christine_ and _Jenna Elaine_ for girls, and _Parker Aiden_ and _Noah Mitchel_ for boys.

We're keeping the names a secret, until we know the genders.

_God why am I so nervous? Ugh!_

"Meg? Were you nervous before Dinah told you and Conner you were having a boy?" I groaned, stepping into the Cave's kitchen as she fed Ben whatever can of mushed up crap he was getting today.

"No. I was more excited then nervous." She said. "What about Conner?" I asked. "I think he was terrified." M'gann shrugged.

"Why? Are you nervous?" She asked.

"_Yes_!" I cried. "Me and Wally learn the genders _tomorrow_!"

"Just _relax_. It can only go one of two ways; either you're having _two girls or two boys_." She said, picking up Ben and putting him in his play pen infront of the t.v.

"Thinking about how nervous you are will only make it worst." She said, putting the dishes in the sink before sitting down on the couch.

"Hey M'gann? How'd you tell Conner you were pregnant with Ben?" I asked.

"I handed him the test and said "_If you don't know what this is Google it_" then seven months later that little _eight pound demon_ came out." She said, staring at Benjamin as he laughed at us.

I honestly had no idea. I always figured he was there with her when she took the test, like Wally was with me.

"Was it really _that bad_ during your pregnancy?" I asked.

"Yes! God! I had a baby with super strength growing inside me. There were some mornings where I would wake up with bruises on the _outside_ of my stomach. I was relieved when he was born!" She cried.

"Wow. I kind of feel _lucky_ that I'm having _twins_." I grimaced.  


* * *

"So any names picked out?" Dr. Peters asked me, as she poured the gel on my stomach. Wally had gone down the hall to get a candy bar.

"Yeah. _Laura_ and _Jenna_ for girls. _Parker_ and _Noah_ for boys." I said, folding my arms back behind my head.

At only 18 weeks and three days, I was big. My stomach stuck out so much, that the only way I could see my feet, was if I sat down on the couch and propped them up on the coffee table.

_These two monsters better be worth me not being able to see my toes._

Wally came back just in time. We're having a 4D ultra sound to get a good picture, so we're one hundred percent positive on the genders. "Now, if there are three lines, they're girls. And if it sort of looks like a turtle, then they're boys." Dr. Peters explained.

"Turtles?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been an OB/GYN for twelve years, and when it comes to determing a boys gender, the closest example that's accurate is a turtle." She explained, turning on the machine.

I gasped at what I saw on the screen.

They looked like they were _cuddling_! It was so _cute_! While me and Wally stared in awe at the miracles we created, Dr. Peters checked their measurements to make sure they were developing properly.

"Want me to type the names on the screen?" She asked, a warm smile on her face. Me and Wally both nodded, the excitement nearly killing us. She typed in the names, one next to each baby's face, and we gasped.

_Laura and Jenna._

_We were having girls._  


* * *

_**Cháu- Grandchildren**_


	4. Chapter 4

Once we left the clinic, we drove to Home Depot, and got some brushes, and two cans of paint, one can having white paint, the other having light pink.

The ultra sound photo was tucked away safely in a vanilla envelope.

"Are you excited now that we know they're girls?" Wally asked, as we sat in the car. The stuff we bought at Home Depot was in the trunk, while the envelope was on my lap. "Yes but I'm more happy about knowing." I said.

"I call _bull shit_. Admit it; you are estatic." He smiled. "Okay I am really happy they're girls, but don't get me wrong, I'd also be happy with boys." I said.

* * *

When we got home, our parents (_save for Sportsmaster, obviously_) and Wally's Aunt and Uncle were waiting patiently in the living room, wanting to know the genders and names of our babies.

I handed our Mom's the envelope, as me and Wally went up stairs to paint the nursery. We both heard our Mom's gasp, before quickly telling the others that we were having girls.

* * *

The nursery was all set up, furniture and paint wise, by the time I was 22 weeks.

The walls are split in two, the top and bottom half being divided by crown molding. The top half was painted pink, while the bottom half was painted with pink and white vertical stripes.

The cribs were placed in the far right corner of the room, a white lamp with a pink shade in the corner, and one crib and one wall beside it, and the other crib on the other side of it.

Their names "_Laura_" and "_Jenna_" were painted in cursive with some of the left over white paint.

The glider was placed at an angle on the opposite corner of the cribs, with the changing table about three feet away.

On the west wall, placed right in the center, was the dresser.

Now all we need was a rug, some crib bedding, clothes, diapers, and a few random knick knacks and their nursery is done.

Dinah was so excited to take me and Wally baby clothes shopping. And as much as I hated to admit it, so was I.

But it also made the both of us comfortable.

"Now, Oliver has agreed to pay for this shopping trip. So have fun." Dinah said. Me and Wally still looked uncomfortable, so she explained it to us a bit more. "Basically anything pink and girly that you think is cute put in the cart." She said, before leaving us and some cash (_Like five grand- holy shit!_)

_Okay. We can do this. Maybe_.

"So now what do we do?" Wally asked, as we watched her leave. "Do what she told us; if it's girly and cute put it in the cart." I shrugged, as we started looking down the asiles.

* * *

_We bought a lot._

We bought everything we needed: diapers, wipes, rash cream, crib bedding, blankets, bibs, socks, shoes, bows, clothes and pajamas ranging from Premie to 6-9 months (_we didn't get much in the Premie section, and we'll buy 12 month clothes when they're older_.)

We also got two car seats (_They're green and black and white, that way if we have a boy in the future we don't have to get a new car seat_), a twin stroller that matches the car seats, two swings, a baby monitor, towels, wash cloths, and a boppy pillow (_again, green, black, and white_.)

_But my favorites, out of everything we got, were these two newborn outfits. They were based off Flash and Green Arrow's costumes. Well, it was more like Wally and GA's costumes but still!_

_They had almost the entire League! Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Captian Marvel, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman._

_The Flash one had a yellow long sleeved onesie with a hood, and a red lightning bolt on the chest, and a pair of matching red pants. _

_And the Green Arrow was basically the same (you know, long sleeves and hood) but they were green and black with- obviously- a light green arrow on the front._

"Okay, I don't care if they're girls! We are so getting these!" I cried. "Aw hell! Even I got to admit those are cute!" He laughed. We put them in the cart, along with a red bow and a green bow to make them more girly.

* * *

_At 26 weeks, I started using Wally as my own personal body pillow._

By that time, it was so uncomfortable for me to sleep, that the only way I could get a semi decent nights sleep was if I was on top of Wally.

"Why do you have to lay on top of me?" He groaned at me around one a.m.

"Because everything is uncomfortable. You're the only thing that's even slightly comfy." I whined. "I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable." He said, running his hand through my hair.

"It's okay." I said, kissing his cheek.

"So percentage wise, how done do you think the nursery is?" He asked. "98%." I said. "Only 98%?" He asked. "It's not going to be completely done until I give birth." I yawned.

"... And when we put the curtians up."

* * *

I don't know what possessed me, but at 29 weeks I went and took a trip.

_... To visit Dad in Belle Reve..._

No one knew. Not Wally, not Mom- no one.

When I got there, someone else was about to visit him. I had no idea who it was, so I expected to see someone like Ra's Al Guhl or Lex Luthor or even Queen Bee.

I didn't expect to see Jade, dressed in street clothes.

"Jade? Is that you?" I asked. She turned when she heard my voice and we both gasped. She gasped at my stomach, and I gasped at hers. _She was pregnant too._ And from her size, she was probably just as far along as I was, maybe even a few weeks ahead.

"Oh my God! Who did this to you?" We both cried. She walked up to me and hugged me- something she hadn't done since I was seven.

"_Kid Flash_. What about you?" I asked. My question made her blush. "Ugh, _Red Arrow_." she chuckled. "Red... Arrow? Got you pregnant! Does he know?" I cried. She nodded. "I'm thirty five weeks. What about you?" She asked.

"Twenty nine weeks... With twins." I chuckled. "Twins? What's the gender? What are their names? I want middle names too!" She interrogated me.

"They're girls. _Laura Christine_ and _Jenna Elaine_." I answered, sighing. "Now what about you?"

"I'm having a girl too. _Lian McKenna_." She said. "_Lian_? I like it." I said.

"You know, I was going to rub it in Dad's face that I have freedom and he doesn't, but I think I'm gonna hang out with you." Jade said. "Wanna get something to eat?" She asked.

"I'd love too."

* * *

"So are you and Wally going to get married?" Jade asked me, as we ate lunch outside at a burger joint.

"I _dunno_. Maybe in a few years. What about you and Roy?" I asked, munching on some fries. She shrugged. "I don't think we will, but it wouldn't surprise me if we did. So how'd Mom take your pregnancy?" Jade explained.

"She, more or less, kicked me out." I said. "What?" She cried. "Well, she told me that she didn't want me to raise my babies in that crappy Gotham North Apartment. So she told me to move in with Wally." I explained to her.

"Oh okay." "So when's your due?" I asked her. "_August 28_. You?" "_October tenth_- a little more than a month before Wally's nineteenth birthday." I said, stealing her fries. "Hey! Those are mine!" She yelled, as I laughed at her.

"He won't even be 19? Damn!" Jade scoffed. "Well nineteen is better than sixteen!" I cried. "I actually partially ruined his sweet sixteen." I snorted. "How?" She cried. "You've seen my team right? Well, he used to have this major crush on Miss Martian. And I told him that she was dating Superboy on his birthday." I laughed.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. "I dunno." I shrugged. "So are the Martian and Kryptonian still together?" Jade questioned. "Yeah. Three years. They even have a son who's almost a year old, _evil_ _little_ _monster_." I groaned.

Jade just laughed.

* * *

I didn't tell anyone that I had seen Jade, let alone that I had lunch with her.

By 33 weeks, everything was ready. The car seats were in the back seat of Wally's car, (_he had been looking for a new car, but he didn't have much luck_) the clothes were all put away in the nursery, the two swings were set up- one in the living room and the other in the nursery- and my diaper bag and hospital bag were all packed.

The League had offered me a baby shower, but I said _no_, much to M'gann and Zatanna's disappointment. "Why not?" Zatanna begged, tickling Benjamin, who had decided to sit his adorable butt in her lap.

"We have everything we need. Diapers, wipes, bottles, clothes- everything." I sighed. I heard my phone buzz, and I noticed it was a text from Wally.

_'Come home. Something I want you to see.'_

"I gotta go. See you." I said, leaving out the Zeta Tubes.

When I got home, Mary and Rudy weren't there. "Wally? Where are you!" I hollered. "In the attic!" He yelled. I walked up the stairs to the attic, having no idea what he wanted to show me.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"I... Ugh... Wanted to show you something?" He stuttered. "And what would that be?" I groaned. "Well... This." He said, pointing to a bassinet. It was clearly old fashioned, though it was more like a cradle or a small crib then a basinet.

It was a dark wood color, with a small mattress in it. It was cute.

"I figured since, the girls are probably going to be sleeping in our room for the first six or so weeks, that instead of us buying a bassinet, we could just use the one my parents used for me." He shrugged.

"It's adorable!" I cried.

"Serious?" He asked. He was obviously expecting me to say that that was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. But it wasn't. I honestly thought that not only was it cute, but that it was sweet for him to tell me about it.

"Yes!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him kissing his cheek.

* * *

We put the basinet about a foot from the end table on my side of the bed, with a small, pink knit blanket inside to keep Laura and Jenna warm. Just six more weeks and they would be here. Just six more weeks and me and Wally get to meet our baby girls.

God I can't wait!

Also, my cravings kicked in. They disgust Wally so bad, and that's saying something! My favorite right now is, and this is all mixed together, mint ice cream, dill pickles, celery, and soy sauce.

_It's soooooo delicious!_

Wally can't even be in the same room as me when I eat anymore. The first time he saw me eat the minty-soy sauce contraption (_his words_) he ran his ass to the bathrrom and blew chunks.

It was _hilarious_.

Have I mentioned how much I _hate_ being pregnant?


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was eating _**BB-Q**_ at GA's house. And when I say _everyone_, I mean _everyone_!

Me, Wally, Wally's parents, my Mom, Black Canary, Wally's Uncle Barry, Wally's Aunt Iris, Jay and Joan Garrick- _whom I've actually never met before, which I find strange since I've been dating Wally for almost three years now_- and_ Roy_.

A_nd if Roy's coming, Jade and Lian better be coming too_.

From what Jade told me what her due date was, Lian should've been born about two weeks ago. I want to meet my niece _khốn kiếp_! Preferably before I meet my daughters! _Ugh_!

"Oliver? Why are there two empty chairs?" Barry asked. Ollie glanced and sighed. "Roy is bringing a _date_." GA groaned. So Jade is coming! Yes! "He's what? Ugh! Doesn't he know that this is a family event? Why's he bring some... _Some hussy_?" Dinah snapped.

I snorted, and that's when I noticed everyone staring at me. "Oh my God! You know who he's bringing!" Wally cried. I nodded, tears of laughter forming in my eyes as I was trying- _and failing_- to hide my giggles.

"_Tell us_!" Dinah begged. "_No_!" I giggled. "_Artemis Lorraine Crock_..." My Mom sighed. Thankfully Iris saved me by saying, "Hey look! Roy's here!"

I smiled as Roy walked towards the patio table where we were all sat at. "Hey _Speedy_, don't think I don't know who your date is!" I smirked, crossing my arms over my baby bump. Suddenly I felt two lean arms wrap around my shoulders, hugging me from behind. I turned my head, and was not at all surprised to see that it was Jade hugging me.

Everyone else however, _was_.

"Dude! Chesire's your date?" Wally gasped. "Yeah?" Roy shrugged. "Good to see you, Jade." Mom sighed, sipping some of her iced tea. "Hi to you too Mom." Jade grinned, kissing my cheek.

"Still _fat_ I see." She snorted. "Still got the _Mufasa_ hair style going I see." I retorted. _In an act to show how grown up and mature me and Jade where, we blew raspberries at eachother_.

"So you knew they were together?" Oliver asked. "Yeah. I ran into Jade about a month ago and we had lunch. Speaking of which where the hell's my niece I wanna hold her!" I snapped.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Chill out _Alice_and hold out your arms." She said, picking up my niece, who was dressed in a pale yellow dress with a lacy white bow and matching socks, from her car seat next to her feet. She placed Lian in my arms, and I awed at er sleeping form.

_She was soooo tiny! She was like a little breakable china doll!_

"I'm a grandpa! You're a dad! When did that happen? How dd that happen!" Ollie yelped. "Well Oliver, when a man and a woman really love eachother, _or in our case have a lot of sexual tension_, they decided to-"

_Oliver cut Roy off_.

"_I don't want details_!" He wailed. "She is sooo precious! Can I keep her?" I gushed. "_No_!" Jade cried. "Besides in a month you're getting _two_!" She laughed.

* * *

_At 36 weeks, I was put on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy_. It sucked so badly! But atleast Wally was spending some time with me. Two hours a day he was by my side.

"I'm bored." I complained, as we watched tv from his bed. "I'm sorry you're bored. Wish I could do something about it." He said. We hada giant bowl of chips and a smaller bowl of dip on the bed between us, so we'd have something to eat while we watched tv.

"Hey Wally? Wanna know what I'd love?" I asked. "What?" He asked, stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"_An orgasm_."

_... And he choked on his food..._

"What!" He cried, sitting up. "You heard me! I want an orgasm!" I snapped. "No! I'm not giving you one when you're 38 weeks pregnant! You might go into labor!" He yelled.

"_That's the point! I want them out_!" I growled angrily at him.

"Well there are other ways to naturally induce labor." He groaned. "Is it because I'm fat?" I asked, faking sadness. "No! I just don't want to have sex with my pregnant girlfriend!" He cried.

"Who said anything about sex? There's plenty of ways to have an orgasm." _Now I was just making him uncomfortable._

"New subject. _Now_!" He groaned.

"I wish you never got me pregnant." I whined. "Don't get me wrong I'm excited about the girls, but I've been miserable the past three months!" I sighed. "Now I know how M'gann felt during her _entire_pregnancy with Ben!"

"Yup. And I take full responsibility for you being pregnant. However, it's your fault we're having twins." Wally said.

_**Excuse me****?**_

"How the hell is that true!" I snapped. "_It was your egg that split not my sperm_!" He cried.

* * *

A lot of people from the team an the League have asked us how we tell the girls apart when they're still in my stomach.

The answer? _We don't_.

Their names are picked out, but the names haven't been given to either of them yet. Does that make sense?

Since Laura was the name we came up with first, when I deliver, _Baby A will be Laura_ and _Baby B will be Jenna._

Me and Way have their going home outfits all picked out.

They're coming home in a onesie with a little giraffe on the front, matching pants that have little white polka dots all over them, little white socks, and a bow matching the outfits.

Since they're identical, Wally doesn't want to dress them alike because he's afraid he won't be able to tell them apart.

So the outfits are the same, except one's yellow and one's pink.

Just ten more days and they'll be here! _Thank God_! _Wait_- I'm having _twins_! Aren't most twins _out_ by _now_?

During the rare half hour I'm able to walk around, I decided to hang out with Mary in the kitchen. "You should consider yourself lucky Artemis; most twins are born prematurely and have to spend weeks in the _**NICU**_. But _Jenna and Laura_will most likely be born on their due date." She said, putting away dishes.

"Oh that's not gonna happen." I said. "Why not?" Mary asked.

"_Because I'm pretty sure my water just broke_."

**_Khốn kiếp- Damnit_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Contrary to what most of you are probably thinking, this story's not going to end at the birth. No. In fact, most of my ideas are set after the birth. Yeah... This story will end right around their first birthday, with an epilogue as the final chapter. **_

_**Depending on how I write things out, this will have anywhere from 10 to 18 chapters (counting th epilogue)**_

_**And also, unlike my story 'March 19' three prologues, Lian will not be killed off. She will live. Especially since this story will- maybe- have a sequel.**_

_**That is all. Enjoy the birth! (:**_

* * *

As soon as my water broke, Mary wanted to call everyone who's last name we knew and drive me to the hospital. _But I told her no_.

"What do you mean _no_? You're having _twins_! You are going to be giving me two precious little granddaughters, and I would _prefer_ them to be born in a _hospital_- _not my kitchen floor_!" Mary cried.

"Besides my water breaking, I have had no signs of labor. Besides Wally doesn't get home from work for almost another hour. I want him there with me the entire time so I can tormente his ginger ass." I sighed.

"That and I don't like hospitals all that much, and would prefer to spend a little time as possible there." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Mary sighed. "Okay. We're going to do the _3-1-1_ thing." She told me. "The huh?" I asked. "_3-1-1_. When your contractions are three minutes apart and one minute long for one hour. Once that happens you're going to the hospital." She explained.

"Okay. That sounds good."

"So do you know what Wally thinks the girls will look like?" Mary asked, getting up to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"He says he thinks that they'll either be blonde with green eyes, or be gingers with gray eyes." I said, my breath becoming calm as I experienced a small and mostly painless contraction.

* * *

My water broke around 8:45 p.m., and by 11:30 that same night, my contractions where still only twelve minutes apart. Which to me, was a good thing and bad thing. This was good because the longer this takes the more time I'll spend at home instead of at the hospital.

_But damnit this shit fucking hurts_!

I was slouched over on the couch, Wally squeezing my hand while I tried to keep relaxed during the pain. "Ugh! You _putain merde la tête_! Why did you have to _putain_ do this to me? I hope you _putain_die!" I spat at him in French.

Wally frowned, but said nothing. He was probably scared I would rip both his balls off, then shove one up his ass and the other down his throat.

_And with the way I felt, I wouldn't be surprised if I did just that._

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep..." Rudy suggested. Him and Mary where staying up with us, so me and Wally wouldn't have to wake them up when it was time to leave.

In fact, we weren't telling anyone, not even my Mom, that I was in labor until we went to the hospital. "Not tired. Besides I won't get much sleep anyway." I sighed, glancing at the clock. "Alrighty. If these damn contractions aren't three minutes apart by six a.m., we're going to the hospital." I groaned.

"So were leaving when they're three minutes apart or at six a.m. Which ever happens first?" Mary asked.

"Which ever happens first."

* * *

Six a.m. rolled on by, an my contractions where only eight minutes apart. _But it was time to go_. So we put the two bags in the car, called Barry & Iris, my Mom, Ollie & Dinah, and Roy & Jade and told us the babies were coming, and then drove to the hospital.

"_Oww._..!" I groaned, experiencing a very bad contraction on the highway to the hospital. It really sucks that the closest hospital is forty minutes _away_from Wally's house!

"I know. I know. We're almost there." Rudy said, as we past the road sign that said the hospital was only three miles away.

When we finally got tithe hospital, Rudy got the two bags and Mary went to check me in. Wally opened the door for me, and as soon as I stepped out, I hunched over in sheer pain.

_I could not move. I had tears falling out of my eyes because the pain was so unbearable_.

Wally helped me walk the ten yards from the car to the hospitals front desk. I was put in a chair, and wheeled to my room.

Once I got my epidural, everything felt fucking fantastic. "Oh Wally this feels wonderful. You should get pregnant next time so you can have an epidural!" I smiled sheepishly at him.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Hey Guys." I looked up and smiled, seeing Doctor Peters. "Hi." I said, yawning. "I'm going to check to see how dialated you are okay?" She said, walking towards me.

_Okay, getting your cervix checked feels weird. Really weird! To me, it felt like getting fingered by a wooden spoon. Not pleasant._

"You're at five centimeters and 80% effaced. Would you like me to stretch you to six centimeters?" She questioned. I shrugged. "Yeah sure. Why not."

* * *

"_Ugh! Get these fucking bastards out of me!_"

That's what I was screaming by about ten a.m.

I have been in labor for almost _fourteen hours_, and I'm only six centimeters. Now to most people, you would think that would be a really fast labor. _Not in my family!_

Mom's labor with Jade, from start to finish, was only _five and a half hours_. With me, it was barely _three hours_.

Mine's _more_ then _double_! _Aaahh_!

"Things would go awhole lot faster if you got a c-section." Wally said from his seat beside me. I glared daggers at him.

"The _only_ way I'm getting a caesarian is if one of them is stressed, or Baby A is _breeched_. Other then that, these demon children you put in my stomach are going to come out the same way that _you_ got them in- _through the space between my legs that's now throbbing in pain_!" I spat.

_For the fourth time in nine months, Wally looked as though he was a puppy I had just kicked the shit out of._

"I'm sorry." He muttered, kissing my forehead. "It's okay." I sighed.

* * *

"That is it! Wally! The only way you're going to get into my pants gain is if there is a ring on both of our fingers!" I growled.

By three p.m. I am eight centimeters dialated, my contractions are three and a half minutes apart, and I don't even want to know what the hell happened to my mucus plug.

I _hate_ being pregnant. _Sorry- cross that_. I _hate_being in labor.

"_Pour l'amour de Dieu, sortir ces monstres_!" I moaned. "Just a little while longer and it'll be over. I promise." Mom cooed, holding my hand.

"Jade is here, if you wish to see her." She mumbled. I nodded. "Jade!" I hollered. Within seconds she was in my hospital room, a smile on her face.

"Jesus your labor is long. Lian was out within two hours." She smirked. _Why I outta_-!

"Lian was also a _scheduled_c-section." Roy said, entering the room with Conner. "Look on the bright side, your labor is much shorter then M'gann's was." Conner said, trying to make me feel better.

It only worked slightly.

"And besides, the pain can't be- _mghphgh_!"

Roy and Conner both cut Wally off, covering his face with their hands. "Don't make the same mistake we did dude!" Roy warned. "Yeah! I made the mistake by saying that to M'gann when she was in labor with Ben. I'm _still_ sleeping on the couch! _And it's been over a year_!" Conner cried.

The three boys looked up, and say that me, Jade, and Mom where glaring daggers at them. "_I'm gonna... Go... Check on Lian_!" Roy stuttered, bolting out of the room. "I think I'll do the same with M'gann!" Conner yelped, running away.

_Wally didn't give us an excuse_. He just chuckled nervously and ran out at a normal speed.

"_Men_!"

* * *

By five p.m. on October 2, I was ready to push. I was rolled to the O.R. room, because that's where you have to deliver when you're having multiples.

The only people in the room with me where Wally, Dr. Peters, and about three or four nurses. That's all I wanted. Everyone else could wait until after they were cleaned up to see Laura and Jenna.

_Laura and Jenna_.

In less then two hours they would be in me and Wally's arms, screaming their little heads off from their frustration. Just a little bit longer and these past nine months will all be completely worth it.

"Okay Artemis, on your next contraction I need you to push." Dr. Peters said, as she helped me position my legs.

My contraction came, and I pushed down hard.

I'm not sure how long it took me to push her out, but the next thing I knew, I could hear screams. I could hear Laura's screams.

"Time of birth _5:25 p.m_." A nurse said.

I looked up and saw her placed on my stomach, getting cleaned up with the blanket while she wailed.

She was so tiny! Laura was tinier then Lian was!

They placed Laura in my arms, and I cuddled her to my chest. "_Hi baby girl. Oh you're pissed off aren't you_?" I cooed, as she kept on screaming her head off.

I glanced up at Wally. I've never seen a smile so big on him before! A nurse quickly whisked Laura away so that I could deliver Jenna.

Wally's eyes _never_ left our oldest daughter.

* * *

_On October 2, at 5:25 and 5:37 p.m. Laura Christine West and Jenna Elaine West were born._

And besides their time of birth, they are _100% identical_.

_They both weighed six pounds, seven ounces. They were both 20 inches long, and their heads were 13 inches around._

Poor Wally. He can't tell them apart. If it wasn't for the _**A**_ on Laura's hat and the _**B**_on Jenna's, he would be so confused.

_And the best part? I didn't tear! Whoo-hoo!_

Once I was rolled to recovery, my Mom and Wally's parents came to meet their granddaughters. "Oh they are so precious!" Mary cooed, as Wally handed her Jenna. Mom rolled over to me, eager to see my youngest daughter

"Oh they are just so tiny!" My Mom gushed, stroking Jenna's chin. Jenna simply yawned, her eyes screwing shut.

Right now they're blonde with blue eyes, but since all babies are born with blue eyes, they'll change in a couple of weeks.

* * *

Everyone came to see the babies.

Everyone in the entire League (_in civvies_) stopped by to see us at the hospital at some point during the four days we were there.

"God they're adorable!" Zatanna cried. "Rob! Can we have one?" She begged. Poor Robin. He looked almost _ill_.

"Batman said I could do this, since these two already know." Robin said. What's he taking about? The next thing I knew, his shades were off.

_Dick was Robin? Robin was Dick?_

Then, it hit me. The words he told me on my first day at Gotham Academy. "_We'll laugh about this some day_."

Oh hell _no_! I'm _not_laughing!

I made sure both of my daughters were safe before I ran after the little troll.

"Oh c'mon Artemis! Feel the aster!" He cackled, running away from me.

"_I'm gonna shove some aster up your ass as soon as I catch you you little shit_!" I roared.

* * *

_**All of the languages Artemis spoke in this chapter are French. All the languages she and Paula spoke before are Vietnamese. And unless I say otherwise, all the words that aren't spoken in English are spoken in Vietnamese.**_

_**Merde la tête- shit head**_

_**Putain- fucking**_

_**Pour l'amour de Dieu, sortir ces monstres- For the love of God, get these monsters out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quillcox- Imagine if you're a sixteen/seventeen year old boy, and your girlfriend asks if you two can have a baby. You're gonna look semi ill.**_  


* * *

At five days old, Laura and Jenna could go home. Their first night, everyone realized that the girls had yet to learn a very important lesson, called _sleep_!

They would not sleep! And since I'm breast feeding, my boobs were just hanging out half the night, much to the joy of Wally.

He seriously, would not stop staring- _even if one of the girl's was latched on_!

"_Laura's gonna be a speedster_." I told him, at around three a.m. "Really? What makes you say that?" He asked, as he finished burping Jenna.

"Because every forty-five minutes screaming her head off because she's starving. Since we've got home this afternoon, I've only fed Jenna five times, where as I have fed Laura almost triple that." I explained.

"She's going to have superspeed."

"If that's the case, then Jenna's going to be an archer." Wally smirked at me. I smiled, releaved that Laura had finally finished eating, releasing my boob.

_God breast feeding feels weird_.  


* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks and the girls finally learned how to sleep longer then ten minutes. _Yay_!

Also, the Jenna and Laura's eyes changed color. _Green_. Wally's actually pretty damn proud. Whether it's because his genes were more dominant or because he said that if their blonde they'll have green eyes, I'll never know.

Today was also the day that me and Wally were taking them to the Cave for the first time. "Got every thing we need? Diapers, blankets, extra clothes-" "Yes yes yes!" I cried, interrupting him. He picked up the car seats while I grabbed the diaper bag, and we made our way to the Zeta Tubes.

When we got there, the Cave's residents (_Conner, M'gann, Zatanna, and Ben_) were eating waffles for breakfast.

"Hey guys." Wally said, setting the car seats by the couch. He then proceeded to stack five waffles onto his plate, drowning them with about a gallon of syrup.

_Eww..._

"So how's fatherhood Wally?" Zatanna asked. "Not too bad. Doing better then I thought I would." He said, thankfully between bites. "_Y'know Conner, you and Megan should have another one_."

_Oh my God...! He didn't!_

Wally's last comment made both Conner and M'gann choke on whatever bite of food they had in their mouth. "Maybe in like six years!" Conner cried. "Maybe we'll just stick with. I dont think I could handle another _demon child_ beating the crap out me from the inside for nine months." M'gann sighed.

"You don't want to try for a _girl_?" Zatanna asked. M'gann shrugged. "Doesn't effect me either way. I mean, if I get pregnant again, I get pregnant again. But I'm not gonna try to get pregnant again." She explained.

"That makes sense." Wally said. "Hell, Wally's not getting in my pants again until we're married or the girls turn two, whatever happens first." I shrugged. "What about condoms?" Conner asked.

"We used 'em. And birth control pills. _Still got pregnant_." Wally sighed.  


* * *

At a month old, Laura and Jenna were now sleeping in their own bedrooms, in their own cribs. But I'm still breast feeding, and I plan to for the next three or four months.

Wally's actually been a pretty normal Dad. He's thrilled that he's about to be nineteen in just two short weeks, which I don't get since he's already a legal adult.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked, as we got ready for bed. "_A blow job_." he smirked. I punched his shoulder, hard.

"I'm being serious _Baywatch_!" I snapped. "_So am I_!" Wally laughed. "_Ugh_!" I groaned, falling onto the bed. He laid down beside me, his arm placed onto my stomach, his head burried in the crook of my neck.

"I wish I was skinny again." I mumbled. "Why? Pudge didn't do any girl any harm." Wally yawned. "But you've got to remember this Wally, I've always been fit. In fact, besides being pregnant, the most I've weighted is _114_." I muttered.

"How many more pounds until your back to your pre-pregnancy weight?" He groaned. "_Sixteen_." I huffed. "So you're, at most... _130 pounds_? Most girls in this country would murder their own parents to be a 130 pounds." He sighed.

"You're right. But I still don't like it." I grumbled.  


* * *

When Laura and Jenna were seven weeks old, _Rudy walked out on Mary._

During the next four days, Wally comforted Mary, while I took care of the girls.

"_I can't believe he would do that. Twenty-Seven years they were married, and he just walks away. Twenty-fucking-Seven years_!" Wally spat, punching a hole in the closet door of our bedroom.

The noise his fist made caused one of the girls to cry. (Wally wanted them to stay with us for a few days. He probably wants to be near them, until we gets over the asshole move his Dad made.)

"_Oh it's okay. Daddy's here. I got you_." He said, softly, picking up Jenna, and snuggling her to his chest.

It was at that moment, that I realized something._ I no longer had to worry_. I had been worrying that Wally was going to leave me since the test came out positive. _Now I don't have to anymore._

_He's not going anywhere._

_**Sorry this chapter's so short :(**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Princesse Sofia- It's impossible to have boy/girl twins be identical. Boy/Girl twins are fraternal. **_

_**Identical twins happen when a fertilized egg splits into two. One egg, one sperm, two babies. **_

_**Fraternal twins happen when the mother releases two separate eggs. Two eggs, two sperm, two babies. **_

_**And yes, morning sickness can happen at any time, but usually morning. The latest I've ever had it was about 11 a.m.**_

_**T. R. Blessing- No. Sorry. No.**_

_**Samian- I use a translator app on my phone. For some languages it's about... 85% accurate. I don't speak anyother languages, I can barely speak English cause it's changed so much in the past 20-30 years. **_

* * *

_It's Christmas time_!

_Laura_ and _Jenna_ amd _Lian's_ first Christmas! Holy shit! _Why_am I so happy?

Just thirteen more days until Christmas of 2014! Didn't the Mayan's say we were all gonna die around this time two years ago? Well they were obviously _wrong_!

_Yes_. My cheerfulness _is_disturbing Wally.

"Jesus Artemis! Calm down!" Jade scoffed, as we walked through the mall with our daughters. "But Jade! It's our first no shitty Christmas ever!" I gushed. "What do you think I should get Wally?" I asked.

"What'd you give him last year?"

"... _Sex_..."

"_Ohh_.." "_Yeah_." I sighed.

What do I get him this year? I can't give him what I got him last year, because that's how we got Jenna and Laura. So... What to do...? Ugh! Maybe I can ask Mary? Or Robin- _Dick_. I'm _still not_used to knowing his secret identity.

"Get him a watch or something." Jade sighed.

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked Wally, as we changed both Jenna and Laura's diapers.

"Nothing really. I know what I'm getting you though. I just hope you like it." He smirked, rebuttoning Laura's onesie, and put her pants back on. "I hope I like it too." I grinned, kissing his cheek.

"..._ So what is it_?" I asked, putting Laura in her crib. "I'm not going to tell you. Then it won't be a surprise!" He cried. "_But_-"

"Artemis. _No_. You can wait nine more days." He told me, kissing my lips.

"I love you." He said, leaving.

"I love you too. _**Now tell me what you're getting me for Christmas**_!" I yelled, running after him.

* * *

I have given up on getting Wally a gift. Seriously, not happening. Everything that I can think of he either won't like, or he already has! _Why me, God? Why me_!

For Christmas, we ended up getting the girls a bunch of stuffed animals and diapers. Wally said he planned to give me my gift in private, whatever that means.

Around ten, he asks Mary to watch the girls for a few hours. Then he picks me up, and runs off.  
"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. "_Dunno_. Somewhere between L.A. and San Fransico." He shrugged.

_Ah_, _California_.

We were standing on a cliff, overlooking a bunch of lights. Judging by the distance, I would say we were about... Ten or so miles away from a major city.

"So why are we here?" I asked, finally turing around to face him.

_I gasped_.

_He was on one knee_.

"_Will you marry me.._.?" He asked, a small diamond ring placed between his fingers. All I could do was nod, as I kneeled down at his eye level and kissed him.

_We're getting married!_

* * *

Me and Wally have been looking for apartments to live in. Our requirements are simple; _three bedroom, two bath, open spaced, good neighborhood, allows pets, and is under $1,000._

_Surprisingly, we're having a lot of luck, more then we thought we would._

We want to be out of Mary's house by summer, because the fall is when me and Wally start college (him at Central State University and me at the tech school in Star City. Thank God for Zeta Tubes!)

So we want to be on our own by then. So far we've looked at four apartments that we can afford. Now we just have to pick one.

"How about this one? The rent is $850, the building has a doorman, there's carpeting for when the girl's are older, and the nearest Zeta Tube is less than half a block away." Wally said, referring to apartment number three.

"I like it. Should we call the landlord to see when we can sign the lease?" I asked. He nodded, grabbing his phone and stepping outside.

I glanced at Laura and Jenna, who were playing in their playpen. I can't believe they're almost six months old now. They've gotten _big_! And they're hair is so curly. I never thought I'd say this, _but I love being a Mom_.

Even with all the spit up, dirty diapers, and sleepless nights, Motherhood is still one of _the greatest things_to ever happen in my life.

"_Jenna. Laura. I love you_." I told them, smiling.

Wally walked back in, a grin on his face. "We sign the lease tomorrow at three." He said, kissing me.

* * *

_We got the apartment_.

Ollie and Dinah said they have a bunch of old furniture in a storage room, so we can pretty much take what we want, instead of scrounging up money, only to barely afford a couch.

All the money from our jobs is going to bills, rent, and diapers. Wally said that, since we probably can't afford it, he'll eat at the Cave or his Mom's house when he's truly starving. _Which I don't understand_. I'm perfectly capable of cooking him a horrifying amount of food.

And this is Wally we are talking about. Wallace _It-Doesn't-Matter-How-It's-Cooked-Cause-I'll-Eat-It-Anyway_ West. _What's wrong with my cooking_? I might not be a five star chef like Mary, but I know how to cook stuff and not give someone food poisoning.

"_Jeez! How many couches do they have_?" Wally cried, as me, him and the rest of the team looked around the storage room. "I've counted _nine_so far." Zatanna shrugged.

Why was it so hard for us to pick out a couch? We had everything else we needed all packed up in the uHaul! Dinning room table, t.v., coffee table, a bed frame for me and Wally, some chairs, and a bunch of other random junk.

_But we can't pick a damn couch_? I don't even what to think about what it'll be like planning the _wedding_!

"Okay, so which couch do you not want?" Wally asked. "I dont want any of the one's with weird patterns or designs. Solid colored couch." I said.

"Okay. That leaves us with... Four or five. We can work with that."

* * *

Out of the five couches, me and Wally picked two. A black couch that has three seperate seats, and a cream colored one that sits two.

_Both couches are made of leather_.

Once everything was packed up, Wally drove the _uHaul_ while everyone else followed him to our new apartment.

* * *

"I like how things are set up." Wally said, as I relaxed into his shoulder almost twelve hours later. "Yeah. Me too. I love you." I said, tilting my head up and kissing him. "Love you too." He said, waisting no time in kissing me back.

I feel a little sorry for the girls.

We didn't have time to put their cribs together, so they're sleeping together in the playpen beside our bed.

And if you want to get technical, me and Wally aren't even sleeping in a bed- _we're sleeping on a mattress on the floor._

"G'night _Arty_." He yawned.

"G'night _Baywatch_."

* * *

_**Wow. This chapter was longer then I thought it would be- by a good 600 words!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Invasion:**_

_**What... The... Fuck?**_

_**I can honestly tell I'm not really love this season. **_

_**And WTF happened to Supermartian? It didn't sink! It was shot down with a fucking nuclear missile! My OTP was like the "Titanic" of ships! :(**_

_**And Spitfire...? Where did you go! Come... Come back! Pretty please...! **_

_**And I don't even want to think about Chalant...! Because seriously! Is Dick with Zatanna? Or Barbara?**_

_**I am highly disappointed... **_

_***Sigh***_

_**Anyway,**_

_**I would like to thank "ImaniSechelles" for being the 50th reviewer for this story. I love you so much! And here are two virtual cupcakes; one with the Kid flash insigna and the other with the Green Arrow insigna.**_

_**I hope you enjoy them and this chapter!**_

* * *

"_Artemis_!" Wally screamed.

I ran from the kitchen to the living room. "What?" I cried. "_Where's Laura_?" He asked. "_What. Do. You. Mean. "**Where's Laura**_?" I growled. "She was right there beside Jenna- _then poof! Gone!_" He stammered.

I groaned. "Put Jenna in the playpen and help me look for Laura. She couldn't have gotten far." I sighed.

I turned around and _gasped_.

_Laura was crawling_!

Like, _actually_crawling! Right into the hallway toward the bedrooms. Wally put Jenna down and went to pick up Laura, setting her on his hip.

"_So_... You're _mobile_ now, _huh_?" He smirked.

* * *

_Me and Wally had sex_.

For the first time in _almost_ eighteen months. Man I forgot how much I _missed_ it. _Sex is great_! Me and Wally's sex is _fantastic_.

"_I love you_." I heard Wally muttered, as I burried my head deeper into his chest. "_Love you_." I yawned. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, bringing us closer together.

"Remember the good ol' days? Back when we'd have sex all the time?" I smirked.

"Yeah. _If we fought, we'd have sex. If we were apart longer then four days, we'd have sex. After a mission, we'd have sex_." He laughed.

"_Wanna do it again_?" I asked. Wally nodded.

And with that, he rolled back on top of me, grabbed another condom, and round two began.

* * *

"_I'm pregnant again_."

Jade gaped at me, her jaw dropped. She looked like she was ready to kill me. "What do you mean you're pregnant again? _I'm gonna kill Wally_!" She snapped.

"_Just kidding, Jade! I'm actually on my period_." I laughed. "_Not_ funny Artemis! _And T.M.I_!" She snapped, punching me in the arm.

"You should've seen the look on your face! _Oh my God_! You _actually think_ that I would _allow_ Baywatch to get me pregnant _again_? Especially _less_ then a year after I gave birth to _Jenna and Laura_? _Hell no_!" I cackled.

"_I outta slap you_!" She hissed.

"I told Wally that this morning. He looked like he was ready to _cry_!" I giggled. "_I don't blame him_. Now stop joking about stuff like that- _or it might actually happen_!" Jade snapped.

* * *

_Iris and Barry died._

_Iris_? No one knows what happened to her. She just... _Died_. And poor Barry. He didn't even get very long to mourn; he died from the _Speed Force_a week later.

So, on _June 27, 2015_, Wally went from being _Kid Flash_ to the _Flash_. And I can already tell he _hates_it.

"What if it happens to me?" He asked during dinner. "What if what happens to you?" I asked, still feeding baby food to Laura; Wally doing the same with Jenna.

"The _Speed Force_. What if I die like Uncle Barry? Then I'd leave you and the girls alone." He sighed. "Just don't go extremely fast and everything will be okay Baywatch. How fast were you going back when we were sixteen?" I asked.

"_175 to 200 miles per hour_."

"Don't go faster than _200_." I said. He sighed, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Around Fourth of July I noticed that M'gann was acting... _Really weird_.

_Even for her._

She _wasn't_ talking. To _anyone_. _At least not out loud_. I'm sure she talked to Ben and maybe Conner through a mental link if she had too, but most of the time she was silent.

After about a week and a half of silence, Me and Zatanna finally confronted her while the boys went to Japan on a mission.

"Okay Meg. Tell us what's wrong." Zee asked. "Out loud." I added.

M'gann didn't say anything.

She just watched Benjamin, Jenna, Laura, and Lian (_whom I was baby sitting while Roy and Jade worked as Red Arrow and Chesire_) watch "_**Yo GABA GABA**_!" or some stupid show like it on the t.v.

"Does it have anything to do with Ben?" Zatanna asked. M'gann gave us a short nod, but nothing else. "Then tell us! Tell is what's wrong." I begged her.

She sighed.

"_I'm pregnant again_."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Less then 40 reviews and this story will have 100 reviews! :D **_

_**I've never gotten to 100 reviews before! My Awkward story has I think 70 something, but those don't really count, they're a bunch of one shots and stuff.**_

_**So yeah... 100 reviews. Think I can get the next 40 or so in the next two to five chapters?**_

_**I'd really love it!**_

* * *

"Are you _sure_?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. I took four tests and they all came out positive. _God_! It hasn't even been six months since I said I _didn't want_anymore kids!" She groaned.

"We're sorry." I said, frowning.

"Does Conner know?" Zatanna questioned. "_I don't know_. I haven't told him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know. It could be like my true Martian form." She mumbled.

"So do you know how far along you are?" I asked. M'gann shrugged. "Somewhere between four and seven weeks."

* * *

M'gann _was_ right; Conner _did_know.

I can't believe they're having another baby. Out of all of us, Zatanna's the only one without kids. M'gann has Benjamin and baby number two; I have Laura and Jenna; and Rocket has a son named _Amistad_.

_Amistad Augustus Ervin_. What kind of name is that?

He was actually born before she joined the team. He was about ten months old when we first met Raquel. He is almost five now. He's a little fire cracker.

"_Is Meg really pregnant_?" Wally asked. "Yep, six weeks. According to Dinah she is due in _January_." I explained, doing the dishes. "Wow. How'd Conner take it?" I scoffed. "He knew before she did!"

"You have got to be kidding!" He cried.

"No. I was there when she told him. His reaction wasn't excited, wasn't mad. He told her he _knew_ she was pregnant, and that he'd known for about _two weeks_." I said.

"Oh God! How'd M'gann take that?" He laughed. "Oh she was _pissed_!" I cried.

* * *

College starts up for me and Wally today. While we're at school, Laura and Jenna are going to go to the Cave to play with Ben, and possibly Lian and Amistad. I'm not sure if they'll be there or not.

"Nervous about leaving the girls?" Wally asked, as we changed them from their pajamas to their clothes. "Not really. They're almost ten months old. If they wer younger, then yes. I would be nervous." I explained.

"_Mama_! _No_!" Jenna snapped, as I put socks on her feet.

I forgot to mentionthis earlier; they're _talking_ now. They can't say much. Jenna can say "_Mama_", "_Dada_", and "_No_" while Laura can say "_Mama_", "_Dada_", and "_Ball_" (Though "_Ball_" sounds like "_Bah_")

"Well that makes sense." He said, picking Laura up.

* * *

Between my second and third classes, I got a call from a frantic M'gann.

"What Megan? Everything okay?" I sighed, sitting on a bench.

"They're _walking_!" She cried. "Well, sort of." Wait? _Walking_! "What do you mean sort of?" I asked. "Well they're using the couch and coffee table to keep their balances, but other then that they're walking." She said.

"I'll send you a video. Bye." She said.

Four minutes later, I got the video. M'gann was right. Both of my little angels were walking! The video was only about ninety seconds, but it could've only been six seconds.

_It was still perfect._

* * *

**_Good God this chapter is the shortest one yet! :(_**

**_I am also sad to say that this story is almost done._**

**_*Angry mob sets fire to my house*_**

**_I know! I know! _**

**_But this story has only (at most) three or four chapters left._**

**_So review, and give me ideas, and maybe it'll be longer!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dear my Wonderful Fans_,**

**As most of you writers can tell, FanFic is loosing a lot of it's popularity by posting rules that they say have been around for years, yet NONE of the authors have heard of these rules until within the past week.**

**So, once all of my stories are completed, I will stop writing FanFic stories.**

**I know a lot of you are like "_Nooo! No Ember! Don't do it_!" Well, unless this site _stops_ being shitty, it's gonna happen.**

**Also, if you read my story "_Evolution_" (_Previously known as Fuck, Fuck 2, and Fuck 2.5_) got deleted _AGAIN_ because the rating was too low...**

**... I'm not even gonna comment on that, since it was M-rated.**

**Also, if there are any lemons/M-rated stories you guys love to read (i.e., "_The one Universal Constant_") I suggest you all copy and save that story on your computers/apple devices.**

**Because of that lemon, in I think chapter 6, it risks being deleted.**

**Same with "_Intercourse_" by _RenkonNairu_. Hell! The story "_Conner's Gals_" is gone too!**

**So yeah...**

**All authors who have M-rated stories?**

_**SAVE. THAT. SHIT!**_

**If I find a website that is like what Fan-Fiction was two years ago when it was AWESOME, I'll let you guys know. Most likely, it'll be LiveJournal or something...**

**But once these stories of mine;**

_**1. Redemption**_  
_**2. Our Decisions**_  
_**3. Dark Child 2**_  
_**4. A.I.T.W.A.E.A.H.**_  
_**5. March 19**_  
_**6. Sleepless (I've gotten the first 2 chapters written, I just haven't posted it, yet...)**_

**I'm not even going to bother finishing my SuperMartian story "_Secrets_". It'll probably get deleted anyway. I think the only thing (_possibly_) saving it is the fact that I haven't updated it since like, late January, early February...**

**So I'm saying this in advance:**

**"_Good-bye FanFiction! I'll come back when you become less shitty_!"**

* * *

_**(Now on to the actual story)**_

* * *

**Just less 25 reviews left! :D**

**Hoopla!**

**I love you guys so much!**

***_Hugs_!***

**Only one chapter after this- an epilogue. So, this story will have- total number wise- 12 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Review Replies Cause I'm Too Lazy To PM You All:**_

_**-Shadowvegetalover1823- My story "March 19". Zatanna and Robin have two identical twin daughters, named Tatum and Luciana. They're six.**_

_**-Oaktavor- I don't know if I'll have Zee get pregnant. If I do, she'll be pregnant in the epilogue/last chapter, which is going to be set about 18-24 months after the chapter before it. *Spoiler Alert!* And if she is pregnant, she won't be very far along.**_

_**-LouissaSpitfire- Since I'm starting to loose interest in writing stories on FanFic, that probably won't happen...**_

_**-Phoenix'sSoul- The same way my Dad knew that my Mom was pregnant with me before she did; being observant. **_

* * *

Once the girls began walking, me and Wally started baby proofing.

_Which, by the way, sucks ass!_

I can only open the safety gate to the kitchen, and even with that one I have trouble sometimes! It takes me ten minutes to open half the cabnets as well.

"Wally! I _hate_ this!" I roared, giving up on getting the cleaner so I could clean the bathroom. "Sorry to hear that." He said, kissing my cheek.

"_Fucking cabinet safety things_!" I cursed, trying to open it again. "_Mother fucker_!" I spat. Wally, instead of _helping_ me, just _laughed_.

_Asshole_.

"Here, lemme help you." He chuckled. He opened the cabinet door, pressed down on the white lock thingy, and then opened it the rest of the way with ease.

"There you go Arty."

"... I _hate_ you."

"_Sure_."

* * *

Me and Wally are shopping for Birthday presents for Laura and Jenna.

I can't believe they're already almost a year old! Lian-Bug's already had her first Birthday, and Benjamin just celebrated his second. I find it amazing how much has gone by these past 18 months.

Because 18 months ago, I wasn't even pregnant- _let alone a Mother._ And if I _was_ pregnant, I _wasn't_ very far along.

"Hey my Mom wants to know if we have a date set?" Wally said, as we shopped through the toy aisle. "I thought we agreed with _April 15_?" I asked.

"Just wanted to double check." he said.

I let out a big yawn. "God I'm tired. Why have I been so tired lately?" I asked. "College, League work, and two kids will do that to you." He said.

Wally earned _yet another_ glare from me that week.

* * *

"_I met someone_." Mary announced, a smile on her face.

"_W-what_?" Wally stuttered. "I met someone." Mary repeated. "_Who_? _Where_? _Why_? You've haven't even been _divorced_ for a full year yet!" Wally cried, gaining the attention of Jenna and Laura.

They watched from their play pen in the living room as their Father,_ more or less_, freaked out.

They actually found it _hilarious_.

I zoned out after a few seconds of Mary and Wally's conversation-_argument_- about Mary dating again less then a year after her very quick, _yet extremely messy_, divorce from Rudolph.

_I was too busy watching my babies._

Just two and a half more weeks and they'll be one. Then me and Wally will start putting more thought into the wedding, and once that happens, then we'll start thinking about more babies.

Mom and Mary want _more_ grandbabies. I can understand why _Mary_ is pestering me and Wally, since he's her only child. But I don't understand why my Mom is bugging us.

_She has Jade_.

"_Artemis_-? _Artemis_!" Wally cried, snapping his fingers infront of my face. "_Huh_- _what_?" I asked, my eyes snapping towards him. Wally snorted, rolling his eyes. "Is it normal for her to do that?" Mary asked him.

"If the conversation _isn't_ about her? _All_ the time."

* * *

"How do you feel, being pregnant again?" I asked, sitting down beside M'gann. "Surprisingly well, considering the fact that I felt like committing suicide through half of my first pregnancy, since I was in pain- _a lot_! This baby, _however_... Is _calmer_. Ben _constantly_ used me as a punching bag. But this one? Only kicks to let me know it's _alive_." M'gann explained to me.

"Only seventeen more weeks, and Ben gets a little brother or sister." I smirked.

"_Yep_." She smiled.

"So do you and Conner know what you're having this time?" I asked. She shook her head no. "We figured, '_What the hell? Let's have it be a surprise_!' so no... We don't know the gender."

"Has Ben entered the _terrible-twos_ stage yet?" M'gann laughed. "_Please_! He was in _that_ stage before he left my uterus." She scoffed.

We were silent for a few minutes, relaxing against the couch, as we watched our kids play with random toys on the living room floor.

"I _can't_ imagine being pregnant _again_. I've tried, can't do it. Wally wants more kids- _so do I_. I just can _not_ picture myself eight months pregnant with older versions of Jenna and Laura playing in the backyard with your kids, Lian, and Amistad." I sighed.

"How many kids does Wally want?" M'gann asked.

"He said he didn't care how many we have, as long as there's _at least_ one of each. _He wants a boy_. Which is weird, since during the first four months of my pregnancy he wanted the twins to be girls." I said.

"Conner wants a _girl_. He's _convinced_ that this baby's gonna be a little girl." M'gann told me. "What about you? Do _you_ think it's a girl?" I asked.

"_Nope. I think it's got a penis_."

I couldn't help _but_ laugh.

* * *

On their birthday, the girl's woke me and Wally up by screaming their lungs off.

... _At three a.m_...

"Seriously? _Why_?" Wally groaned, as we got up and walked down the hall to their bedroom. "It's like they _know_ it's their birthday, and they want to celebrate with us... _As early as possible_." I groaned.

I, _unfortenetly_, was right.

The girls didn't go back to sleep until dinner time- almost fourteen hours later! So during the day, we gave them their gifts, ate cake, and tried to get them to **_GO. TO. SLEEP!_**

"I'm so relieved that they _finally_ conked out!" I gasped, my head on Wally's bare chest, his arm wrapped my waist. "Tell me about it!" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I giggled, kissing his neck. He rolled on back on top of me, kissing my lips.

_This_? This was _prefect_. _All of this_; Wally, Jenna, Laura- friends and family, my up coming marriage.

_This was it._

_This was my reason to live._

_**(Epilouge/Final chapter will be posted soon.)**_


	12. Epilouge

_**(A/N: I partially regret killing off Barry and Iris in this story- mainly for this chapter. **_

_**There were like... four different parts where I typed in one or both of their names, and then went "Oh fuck! I killed them off! Dammit I need to pick a new name! Ugh!"**_

_**So yeah...**_

_**Phoenix'sSoul- The only reason why I still have my graphic stories, is because I wrote them on my iPod touch first, and then emailed them to my email address, and never deleted them. I copy and paste the story, do a little editing and- boom! Done and off the computer in ten minutes, all depending on how many chapters I have to update and how long they are.**_

_**QueenJoJo- I totally agree. It was either a bunch of goody-two shoes, or one that couldn't learn to how to keep their trap shut, thus ruining FanFic for about 60% of it's authors/readers.**_

_**Oaktavor- My stories won't be deleted (atleast not by me, idk about this site's staff.)... But I won't be posting anything new once all of my stories are finished, and I probably won't be posting anything new- except for maybe a few K, K+, or T rated one shots here and there, but I won't post anymore of those once all stories are completed.**_

_**Summer-Rain-Goddess- I wasn't aware that they did this. But if they have a problem with "Mature Content" then they should just get rid of the M section completely. Because to me, this is just complete and utter B.S. (Excuse my French.)**_

_**J9162- I completely agree with you. It is way beyond stupid. Sorry I don't have much else to say :(**_

* * *

_***EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER!***_

So many things have happened in the past year and a half it'll make your head do a _complete 360_!

Me and Wally got married, right on schedule- _April 15_. I've had the same last name as my babies and the love of my life for almost a year, now. Jenna and Laura are two and a half, and good-_fucking_-God are they evil little monsters!

(_And I thought Amistad and Benjamin were Satanic at this age_!)

Speaking of _Benjamin_, he's (_obviously_) a big brother now. And as far as I can tell, he absolutely _loves_ it. Every time we go over to M'gann and Conner's apartment, he's very over protective of _Jordyn_.

And yes, Conner was _right_; M'gann _did _have a baby girl.

Mary got remarried about five months ago. She married that French guy she met right before Jenna and Laura turned one- _you know_, the guy who Wally _freaked out _about.

Anyway, I have _no idea _what his name is, nor can I pronounce. I'll probably never be able to pronounce it, no matter how hard I try.

Wally wasn't too happy about getting a new "_Dad_". But I think he's _lucky_! I'd give away one of my _lungs_ to have a new "_Dad_".

_Oh_! And I'm also seven months _pregnant_.

With _twins_.

_Again_...

_Ugh_!

I freaked the fuck out (_biggest understatement anyone has ever said to anybody in the last fifty years_.) when Dinah told me that not only was I pregnant _again_, but I was pregnant with _twins_.

... _Let's just say, I had to be sedated to prevent me from neutering Wally in front of the entire Justice League and Team_...

It was _not _pretty.

This time around, the twins are fraternal; _a baby boy and a little girl_. There names are going to be _Izzabelle Iris West_ and _Noah Carson West_.

I'm due in seven weeks, on _July 17_.

In the middle of July- in _Missouri_!

Come the fuck on God!

Another thing happened in the past eighteen months.

Wally _blew_ _up_ the stove trying to cook the Turkey last Thanks-Giving.

Literally, _blew_. _it_. _up_. I _liked_ that stove... So now, he's no longer allowed in _**MY**_ kitchen!

* * *

"How're you feeling today?" Wally asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck, as I folded some of the laundry.

"_Eh_. One of the little terrors has the hiccups and keeps on getting kicked by the other one, _poor baby_..." I cooed, patting the side of my stomach.

"I'm sorry. Hey... Shouldn't you be... Oh, I dunno... On _bed-rest_?" He asked, pulling away and glaring at me.

I grimaced.

"But I _hate_ being on bed-rest! And I _can't_ do it either! We have two two year olds going through their _demonic_ stage. You work twelve hours a day, five days a week, so we won't be _homeless_. Or living in our _car_. _Or living with your Mother_."

"But I thought you _liked_ my Mom...?" He pouted.

"I do. But she's a newly-wed. Guess what newly-weds do?" I smirked.

Wally gagged, picturing his Mom and his Step-Dad... _Err_... _You know_...

"In less then two months we will have four children, under the age of three." I growled. "I'm sorry I got you pregnant with twins... _Again_..." Wally sighed. "But look on the bright-side; you got me _neutered_." He shrugged his shoulders, leaving the laundry room.

A few seconds later, I heard a crash, followed by a loud, pained groan from Wally. I waddled as quickly as I could (_and for being probably over 185 pounds, my ass moved pretty damn fast_) to find Wally on the floor, on his back groaning in pain, with several of Jenna and Laura's toys scattered all around him.

"_Oww_..." He moaned in pain.

"_Great_... You're _paralyzed_... Now I have to deal with _five_ children..." I huffed, my hands on my hips. I turned to face the girls, who were sitting on the floor a few feet away from Wally.

They couldn't tell whether to stare at _Wally_, or to stare at _me_.

"Jenna. Laura. Thank you for _breaking_ your Daddy's back." I sighed, frowning at them.

"You're welcome Mommy!" They giggled and squealed with delight.

* * *

Wally took some time off work to make sure I stayed in bed all day.

_Ass-wipe._

I am only allowed on my feet for thirty-to-forty minutes a day. Unfortenetly, I'm only allowed to use those thirty or forty minutes for my bathroom breaks. Yippee-_fucking_-Doo! I have never been so bored in my entire life!

And I can't even have sex! Or else I'll go into early labor. I'm thirty-four weeks pregnant. Both me and Wally want to make sure I stay pregnant until at least thirty-six weeks.

Two more weeks and we won't have to worry as much.

I made it to almost thirty-nine weeks with Jenna and Laura. But I've known that this pregnancy was going to be the opposite since I found out.

For one; my morning sickness.

During my first pregnancy, morning sickness hit me around, like, six or seven weeks, and left by about thirteen weeks. This pregnancy? Morning sickness kicked in around three-and-a-half weeks, and didn't stop until after me and Wally learned the genders!

And I've been having major Braxton Hicks contractions.

They're really bad. I've been on bed rest since I hit twenty-seven weeks because of them. And since Izzabelle and Noah are both breeched, I'm going to have to have a c-section.

I _don't_ want to have a c-section. I _can't_ have one.

There is absolutely _no_ way that I will be able to handle two screaming newborns, two toddlers, and staples in my abdomen with two weeks.

Not even Wally will be able to handle all of that!

But it seems like I _don't_ have a choice.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Zatanna asked, her and M'gann sitting next to me on the bed, as we ate chips and watched t.v.

"Ugh! I hate being pregnant! I am _soooo_ getting my tubes tied after my c-section." I sighed, as Jordyn climbed into the bed with us, going straight for her Mom.

Jordyn is... _Strange_. She _doesn't_ like hanging out with the other kids. She likes hanging out with Conner. If she can't hang out with her Dad, she'll settle for hanging out with her Mom.

She only likes to hang out with her brother and the other kids when both M'gann and Conner aren't there.

The original Team (_plus Jade, Roy, and Lian_) are over for barbecue. One last get-together before I pop. So all of the kids- _except Jordyn_- are out playing in the backyard.

"At least you have the _option_ to tie your tubes. Martins are allergic to any Earth medicine that's _stronger_ then children's tylenol, and I can't exactly have Dinah cut me open to tie my tubes without any pain-killers." M'gann sighed, frowning.

"So all you and Conner can do is pray you _don't_ end up having two dozen kids?" Zatanna asked.

"_Pretty much_."

"So Zatanna, how are you feeling? Morning sickness still around?" I asked.

_How could I forget_?

Zee and Dick are having a _baby_!

She's seventeen weeks along, now. Batman and Dr. Fate (at least the _Zatara_ side of Dr. Fate) weren't too happy about the unborn baby inside of Zatanna, since the two love birds are _barely_ nineteen.

But they're _excited_. At least I _think_ they are... Besides, they've been engaged since _before_ Jordyn was born- almost fifteen months!

Who cares?

"Nope. Thank God." Zatanna said, sighing with relief. "That's great. What are you having?" M'gann asked. "Dunno. We don't learn until the third." Zee grinned.

(Zatanna would later call us on the phone at two-_fucking_-a.m. our time to proudly _scream_ through the receiver to tell me that her baby is going to be, _in fact,_ a little _boy_. His name? _Giovonni "John" Richard Grayson_.)

* * *

At three-sixteen a.m., on June 19, I woke up to wet sheets.

"_Oh shit! Wally! Wally! God-fucking-dammit Wallace! Wake your sorry Ginger ass up_!" I groaned, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What!" He groaned, sitting up. "What the hell is your problem, Artemis?" He snapped. "I think my water just _broke_!" I cried.

Wally's eyes went wide. He quickly got out of bed, and grabbed the phone to call his Mom, so she could watch Jenna and Laura.

Once Mary arrived, Wally dragged me out to our van, the whole time repeating the words "_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_."

Way to cuss infront of the children Wally... I'm so proud...

_Oy_...

* * *

During the forty-minute drive between our house and the nearest Zeta Tube, I had six _excruciatingly_ painful contractions.

"_Vous merde la tête! Pourquoi vous ferait cela me- encore une fois? Je pensais que vous m'aimiez! Manifestement vous n'avez pas puisque je vais grâce à ce nouveau! JE VOUS DÉTESTE WALLY!_" I screamed at him.

He parked the van in a parking garage, shoved the keys in his pocket, and helped me get to the Zeta Tube across the street. We already have plans for Dick to drive the car back to our house later this morning or this afternoon.

"Hi Artemis. Are you okay?" Dinah asked me cheerfully. "Do I _fucking_ look _fucking_ okay to you!" I roared at her, my face red with pain and anger.

I was hunched over, clutching my knees in agony, while Wally helped me keep my balance.

Dinah helped Wally get me to the surgical part of the Cave's MedBay, so she could give me my c-section.

I don't remember much. The last thing I remember is my body going numb, before completely blacking out.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a bed, in slight pain near my abdomen. The only good thing is that I could see my feet- or the lumps in the blanket that are my feet.

I glanced over and saw two plastic cribs, like the ones Jenna and Laura were in when they were first born.

I could see two tiny newborns sleeping inside of them. One had a blue hat on, the other one had pink. I could see tiny tufts of red hair sticking out from the end of both hats.

_Oh, my God..._

_Noah and Izzabelle._

I _missed_ their births.

I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears, but before I could _actually_ start to cry, Wally entered the room. "Hey babe." He said, walking over to me, kissing my forehead.

"Hey yourself, _Baywatch_." I said, sadly. "Why are you sad, Artemis?" Wally asked me. "I _missed_ the birth. I _missed _Noah and Izzabelle's birth." I frowned.

"I know. I'm really sorry about that." He sighed, kissing me. "But if it makes you feel any better, they're not even an hour old. They were born at _4:30 _and 4:37, and it's 5:15." He told me.

"_Okay_."

"Does that make you feel any better?"

"A _little_. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to hold one of them?" Wally questioned.

I nodded, sitting up a bit. I was quiet while I watched Wally scoop up Noah. I was dead silent when he placed our son- _our only son_- in my arms. "How much did they way?" I asked, my eyes locked on his slumbering form.

"Five pounds, nine ounces. Nineteen-and-a-half inches long." Wally told me.

"Both of them?"

"_Yup_. As far as I can tell, only major difference in appearance between the two of them is their _junk_." Wally told me.

"_Jesus_. What's with our twins being _exactly _the same?" I asked. Wally shrugged, picking up Izzabelle and sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Noah's the baby. Izzabelle's about seven minutes older." He informed me.

"_Okay_... Are Jenna and Laura still with your Mom?" I asked.

Wally nodded. "I told her Dick and Zatanna would come pick them up and bring them to the Cave around noon." He informed me.

"That's good." I said, yawning slightly. Noah started fussing in my arms, and my maternal instincts to comfort a newborn kicked in. "_Oh_, Noah. You're okay sweetie. Mommy's got you. You're alright." I cooed, holding him closer to my chest.

He yawned, his face now showing calmer features, as his head was squished into my chest.

* * *

Jenna and Laura arrived while I was feeding Izzabelle.

"_What's that attached to Mommy's boob_?" Jenna shrieked, pointing to her sister.

_Yep_... _Wally's her Father, all right_...

"Jen, that's your sister, sweet-heart." Mary chuckled lightly. _Poor Jenna_. She looked confused by what Mary had just told her. "_But... Laura's my sister_!" She whined.

"Uh huh. Laura's your big sister, and Izzabelle and Noah are your baby brother and sister." Wally explained, nodding his head towards a now wide-awake Noah in his arms.

"_Are they what made Momma fat_?" Laura asked, bluntly.

"She's no longer allowed to watch t.v. with you, Roy, and Dick." I informed Wally, glaring at him. Our two- _almost three_- year old daughter, just called me _fat_.

Man, do I feel _loved_...

"_Are they twins, too_? _Like me an' Laura_?" Jenna gasped, poking Noah in the leg with her finger. I nodded, a smile on my face, as Laura walked over to me and Izzabelle.

By now, Izzabelle was done feeding, so I had put my boob back into my shirt. Laura just stared at Izzabelle. She didn't say a word, didn't make a sound. After a few moments, her face scrunched up.

"_I don' like her_! _Send her back_!" She ordered, going over to Wally and her other two younger siblings.

I forgot that it was Laura who wanted a baby brother, and Jenna who wanted a little sister.

* * *

The first day home, Jenna and Laura avoided the newborns like the _plague_.

I think they would've been more interested in playing with _giant_ spiders and rats, then holding or saying "_hi_" to their baby brother and sister.

"Jeez, _Benjamin_ was the complete _opposite_ of this when Meg and Conner introduced him to _Jordyn_." Wally sighed, as we changed both of their diapers.

"Ben didn't always have any playmates. He only got to have someone around his age to play with when we brought the girls to the Cave, or when Raquel brought along Amistad. That's why he was pretty much thrilled when he got a baby sister to play with." I informed him.

"But Jenna and Laura? They get to play with each other every day. They _don't_ have to worry about being lonely." I explained, placing Noah in the bassinet next to his _might-as-well-be-identical_twin sister.

I collapsed on the bed next to Wally with a groan.

"Are you _absolutely_sure Dinah tied your tubes?" He asked, rolling over on his side and facing me. "Cut and tied. That's what she told me." I answered.

"_Good_. Because if we _ever_ have twins _again_, I'll shoot myself in the _crotch_with your Mom's gun." He groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

"_Oh don't do that. I'll do it for you_!" I laughed.

He smacked me with the pillow.

I smiled at him, as I watched him get up to go to the bathroom.

_This was it_.

This was the man that I was going to spend the _rest_ of my life with. _He_ was going to be the Father of _my _Children. The one who would help with homework and scrapped knees. He was going to read them bed-time stories and help me tuck them in at night.

Wally was the one who was going to walk our daughters down the aisle when they got _married_. Be the one to tell Noah not to _ever_ let a certain girl go; to find his own little _Spitfire_.

He climbed back into bed with me and noticed me smiling at him. "Why are you so smiley?" Wally asked. "No reason. No reason, _at all_." I told him.

"I _love_ you."

"I _love_ you, too, Wally."

I had _never _meant it more.

_******THE END!*****_

* * *

_**"You shit head! Why would you do this to me- again? I thought you loved me! Clearly you don't since I am going through this again! I HATE YOU WALLY!"**_


End file.
